


yet another twitter fic

by FrogOnAToadstool



Category: Tom Holland Spider-Man - Fandom, avengers marvel mcu
Genre: Crack, Multi, Nonbinary Harley Keener, Not Beta Read, Twitter Fic, and harley ian the next black widow, and like some references to doing the fondue, as all twitter fics should be, because i wanted it, i've never been on twitter, riri and harley are adopted siblings, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/pseuds/FrogOnAToadstool
Summary: yay...another parkner twitter fic. i needed a break from angst so enjoy this absolute flaming garage.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Riri Williams, Harley Keener & Riri Williams, Harley Keener/ Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Riri Williams, Riri Williams/ Mj/ Shuri, harler keener & mj, harley keener &a ned leeds
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. ya like jazz

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

so…ya boi got twitter

tuna sandwich @tincanman

Kid I told you no.

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

i don't take orders from people who use capital letters 

my brother is a furry @queen

an icon

~~~

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

lmao just jumped off the empire state building 

my brother is a furry @queen

weird flex but okay

tuna sandwich &tincanman

ahabwksbjsnsjkw YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

oop gotta blast

yes i am the drug @mj

...idiot 

doing it better @ironheart

they really are...smh

~~~

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

i was training with my partner when the roundhoused me in the face

budapest @mamaspider

i’ve trained them well. everyone watch your backs

no sleep for me @louloulemon

wait partner like...training partner or romantic partner 

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

...oop-

~~~

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

after a conversation with @pepper i am very happy to introduce my partner in crime, training, and romance @spider’sbaby 

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

this is really the name you give me?

yes i am the drug @mj

i would of made it spider’sbitch but that's just me

nedjerman @gitc

eh i mean are we sure spidey’s the top?

tuna sandwich @tincanman

No more of this they are both innocent virgins 

doing it better @ironheart

are you sure about that?

tuna sandwich @tincanman

INNOCENT VIRGINS 

~~~

my brother is a furry @queen

@spiderbaby come get your love they’ve been laying face down on the floor for like 45 minutes 

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

unfortunately i am actually busy so @ironheart come get your sibling 

doing it better @ironheart

nah don't worry they do that sometimes

my brother is a furry @queen

oh wait oh no guys they're bleeding someone help-

~~~

no sleep for me @louloulemon

i really hope @spider’sbaby is okay

wait a minute @whoareyou

me to

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby 

if a goose gooses does a geese goose????

wait a minute @whoareyou

i- what 

doing it better @ironheart

ignore them they're fine all patched up but on some real heavy meds 

no sleep for me @louloulemon

oh that's good...um also i have a question but if you don't wanna answer for any reason i understand but spider-man said something about you two being related?

doing it better @ironheart

yeah we're adopted siblings and also thanks for asking in such a nice way

~~~

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

i am back and better then ever and with a explanation i was bleeding because i was stabbed

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

and?

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby 

oh right and i am training under @mamaspider to become the next black widow 

wait a minute @whoareyou

nakebjenebekkwb WHAT-

~~~

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

hnnnnnnggggggg i am-

doing it better @ironheart

why are you? what's going on?

doing it better @ironheart

wait nevermind carry on you disaster 

nedjerman @gitc

what's going on

yes i am the drug @mj

@gitc harley finally tried on their black widow suit

hehehehehe @laughter

ohhhhhhh so their name is harley 

yes i am the drug @mj

oh shit-


	2. another one- dj idk how to spell his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am slowly falling into madness and here is a result of it

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

wow...so now my name is out to i really can’t have anything nice can i

yes i am the drug @mj

I SAID I WAS SORRY 

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

betrayal

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

EVERYONE CALM DOWN we still have garfield the cat...and that’s all we need he is our one true savior

doing it better @ironheart

i dont think you’re having the proper reaction to you lover’s identity being potentially being exposed 

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

well what can i say i’m a gen z at this point pain and suffering is my life

tuna sandwich @tincanman

Kid-

no sleep for me @louloulemon

wait...SPIDER-MAN IS A TEENAGER 

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

very much i am not...wrong bitch

~~~

tuna sandwich @tincanman

SO after the..events that have taken place Spider-man has lost social media privileges

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

yes accept you didn’t account for me using harley’s phone (:<

my brother is a furry @queen

i leave for like two fucking days and i mIsS aLl THiS tEA asdfghjkl

~~~

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

okay so i am currently hiding in a undisclosed location with my partner’s phone

doing it better @ironheart

you’re gonna get caught and then i’m pretty sure @mamaspider will kill you

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

wHY WOULD YOU @ HER?!?!??!?????

doing it better @ironheart

………………..oops 

budapest @mamaspider 

oh no your fine just no harley until you come out of hiding 

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

?!?!?no harley?!?!!?!?....fine you win but not for long >:|

~~~

han shot first @greysolocup

hey just a quick little thing but...if your looking for the identity of spider’sbaby your an awful person they obviously want their privacy and they deserve privacy so give it to them

no sleep for me @louloulemon 

peridot queen you tell em

~~~

my brother is a furry @queen 

ngl it is so amusing watching the events of spider-man getting “punished” cause he’s just causing more chaos as retaliation 

the old webslinger @spiderbaby

and i’d do it again BOP BOP

tuna sandwich @tincanman

How the hell did you get your phone back?

doing it better @ironheart

i did it...idk i wanted to see what he would do besides i’m bored

yes i am the drug @mj

servel idiot white boys in a room what will they do

nedjerman @gitc

you leave my white boys alone >:|

~~~

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

okay update there is now a war, i have fallen down several flights of stairs, but i have gotten my phone back now

tuna sandwich @tincanman

get your boyfriend under control 

vroom vroom @spider’sbaby

that’s not how our relationship works he’s a free man it’s out of my control 

han shot first @greysolocup 

i really think we need to get the avengers some help man...this is pure chaos and twitter is having a field day with it

no sleep for me @louloulemon 

this is probably the best thing to come out of social media...or i just find this far funnier then i should 

my brother is a furry @queen

both it’s both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!! and some words of wisdom....i ain’t ever seen pretty best friends it’s always one of em gotta be ugly 💛

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! 💛


End file.
